Mi pasado y mi presente
by Uyulala
Summary: Cuando Tamaki, su novio, le dijo a Haruhi que irían a conocer a un viejo amigo, nunca se imaginó que se trataba de Hikaru... su ex novio, aquel chico que la dejase un año atrás por estudiar en el extranjero, aquel que prometió regresar por ella


**Yo no escribo este tipo de historias, ya saben que soy fiel partidaria del HikaHaru, pero no pude evitar escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes, no sé por qué el número de los fics en español sube y baja, ¿por qué los retiran? En fin, sus razones tendrán.**

**Como sea, paso también para invitarlas a darse una vuelta por el Foro **_**Retos**_**, tenemos propuestas para todas ustedes, espero se animen a dejar volar su imaginación.**

* * *

–Quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo, él es…

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Haruhi, la cual no podía creer que realmente ese chico de cabellera azabache estuviera frente a ella en esos momentos.

_No pudo decir nada, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta, sentía que en cualquier momento ni siquiera el aire podría pasar por sus pulmones. La castaña contempló en silencio a Hikaru, el cual continuaba empacando sus cosas en la maleta sobre la cama, metió su pasaporte en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le contempló por última vez antes de salir de la casa y tomar el taxi que ya le esperaba, aquel que le llevaría al aeropuerto donde tomaría un avión a Estados Unidos para continuar sus estudios de Diseño Gráfico._

_Haruhi fue detrás de él, quedándose en el marco de la puerta, nunca antes el edifico le había parecido tan grande, solitario y frío, sin Hikaru no tenía caso seguir rentando ese apartamento, por un momento tuvo ganas de irse igual que él y regresar con su padre, mas se recordó que no estaba allí por el azabache, sino por su madre._

_Días después había colgado un anuncio en el periódico buscando compañero de cuarto, el mismo motivo por el cual conociera al que por año y medio fuera su novio. Estaba admirando las líneas en el marco de la puerta, aquellas que Hikaru dibujara con un lápiz señalando la altura de ambos durante los tres años que habían vivido juntos cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, se enderezó en el acto y fue a abrir, topándose con un rubio de ojos violetas._

–_Vengo por el anuncio –le sonrió._

_Haruhi le invitó a pasar, enseñándole las habitaciones que compartirían, así como su propio dormitorio, el rubio notó que el precio era justo y que el sitio lucía agradable, por lo cual sellaron el contrato._

–_¿Alguna indicación más? –preguntó con suavidad._

–_Sí, no borres eso –señaló las marcas que hace unos minutos contemplara._

–_¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué?_

–_¡Sólo no lo borres! –dio media vuelta, dejándole solo._

_Dos meses después ella seguía pensando en su ex novio, contemplando el pequeño collar que dejase tras su partida, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante ello, Tamaki entró en ese momento, secándose las mejillas sin que lo notase._

–_¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo? –invitó._

–_No… –masculló molesta._

–_¡Vamos, no seas tímida! –le tomó de la muñeca, llevándole con él._

_Tamaki era amable, dulce y atento, le había invitando al cine en varias ocasiones, le llevó a la playa, le compró un peluche por su cumpleaños, le daba palabras tranquilizadoras durante las tormentas, le dejaba sola cuando se lo pedía e incluso había respetado todas sus exigencias como dejar esas marcas extrañas en su cuarto._

_Después de seis meses Haruhi entró en el cuarto de Tamaki, observando las rayas todavía allí expuestas, salió prontamente y regresó con una cubeta llena de agua, jabón y una esponja. Cuando Tamaki llegó esa noche al departamento las marcas habían desaparecido._

–Él es un antiguo amigo de la preparatoria –aclaró Tamaki.

Haruhi evitó mirar a Hikaru a los ojos, se sentía incómoda ante su presencia, el azabache tampoco había hablado con ella del pasado, limitándose a asentir ante las palabras del rubio y agregar algunas respuestas cortas ante las preguntas de su viejo amigo.

Se detuvieron en una tienda para comprar un recuerdo, después de todo habían viajado por más de 500 kilómetros sólo para reencontrarse. Haruhi les miró reír tontamente mientras examinaban los souvenir exhibidos, probándose algunos lentes para el sol e incluso un sombrero.

Luego de eso fueron a una cafetería donde se sentó junto a Tamaki y enfrente de Hikaru, la camarera llegó para tomar su pedido, a lo cual Tamaki se apresuró a contestar.

–Dos capuccinos sin azúcar muy calientes. Haruhi sólo toma eso –le sonrió a su amigo.

Sintió los ojos de Hikaru clavarse en su figura menuda.

–_Dos mokaccinos con tres de azúcar, tibios –Haruhi pidió por los dos._

–¿Y usted? –preguntó la camarera, mirando coquetamente al azabache.

–Un mokaccino –dijo–, tres de azúcar… tibio.

Tamaki le pasó el brazo por la espalda al verla tan callada, riendo ampliamente, sintiéndose completo al tener a dos de sus personas más queridas a su lado. Después de charlar por un rato (aunque Hikaru y ella casi no cruzaron palabra) decidieron dar un paseo y luego ir al faro que estaba junto al océano. Por la noche hicieron una fogata en la playa y Hikaru sacó su guitarra, entonando suaves canciones para divertirse. Era medianoche cuando Haruhi se quedó dormida en el hombro del rubio, el cual todavía charlaba con su amigo.

–Nunca pensé que la conocería –se sinceró–, no teme decir lo que piensa, siempre es sincera consigo misma y el resto de las personas que la rodean. Es quizás eso lo que más me gusta de ella, sin embargo, sé que el amor que me da es sincero y yo… planeo quedarme siempre con ella.

Hikaru quedó mudo, escuchando la madera crepitar con el fuego, sintió un nudo atorándose en su garganta.

–Qué bien por ti –logró decir, palmeando su espalda.

A la mañana siguiente caminaban los tres por la calle a punto de separarse, Hikaru tomaría el tren a Kyoto y ellos irían a Tokyo. Haruhi se había quedado rezagada, todavía pesándole la compañía del azabache. Tamaki rompió ese silencio incómodo.

–¿Regresaste a Japón en busca de tu amor perdido? –Haruhi se detuvo repentinamente al escucharle– ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

–Bueno, la encontré –se sinceró sin detenerse ni voltear a ver a Haruhi–. Pero en realidad la perdí para siempre.

El tren llegó anunciando la partida de Hikaru, el chico abrazó a Tamaki, despidiéndose de él, al llegar junto a Haruhi dudó por un momento qué hacer, mas finalmente se decidió en abrazarla rápidamente. El azabache subió con prontitud.

Haruhi tomó la mano de Tamaki, apretándola con suavidad. Sí, Hikaru era su pasado, pero el rubio era su presente.

* * *

**Perdonen si no les ha gustado, quería hacer un drabble, pero me pasaba de las 600 palabras, así que escribí uno largo (hasta 1000 palabras) y… pues helo aquí. Espero que al menos a una le haya parecido lindo, a mí en lo personal me dio un nudito en el corazón el escribirlo.**

**¿Merezco un review? ¡Nos leemos después!**


End file.
